1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PC (personal computer) card connector (or a connector for a PC card) and a PC card which are used, for example, in a small size computer system interface (SCSI).
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional back connector of a PC card to be used in LAN (local area network), FAX MODEM (fax modulator-demodulator), ISDN (integrated services digital network), or the like, has, for example, a 15-pin contact, but a back connector for a PC card which is compatible with, or conforms to, the SCSI has a multiple-core, e.g., a 32-core, contact.
Cases in which a connector having a multiple-core contact is used as the PC card connector, as described above, have been accompanied by the following problem. Namely, as shown in FIG. 4, the width of an opening c to be formed by a pair of upper and lower metal covers a.sub.1, a.sub.2 of the PC card is large. Therefore, when there is applied a force tending to incline the PC card towards the thickness thereof while trying to fit, e.g., a cable connector as a mating connector into that mating connector connecting portion (i.e., a connecting portion to receive the mating connector) of the contact which lies exposed in the opening c of the metal covers a.sub.1, a.sub.2, the metal covers a.sub.1, a.sub.2 are likely to be deformed, as shown by broken lines, or to be subjected to damage, or the like.
The present invention has an object of providing a PC card connector and a PC card which solve the above-described problems of the conventional ones.